


Wasn't So Hard

by SakuraNoNegai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shy Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraNoNegai/pseuds/SakuraNoNegai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somestimes it takes a little push to get what you want.  A fluffy little Destiel drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasn't So Hard

“Dean.”

“…”

“Dean.”

“…”

“Dean!”

“What Cas?”

Castiel looked down, smiling bashfully.  Dean’s heart melted at the sight, but then he smirked.  He knew what Cas wanted, but the angel was always shy about voicing it.  This was too good of a chance to pass up. He stood up and started making his way towards the angel.

“What Cas?” Dean asked, smiling.

Cas looked up shyly, “You know…”

Dean stopped a few feet away, looked up in mock thought, and said, “No, I don’t know. Care to elaborate?”

Castiel’s look turned from shy to confused, and he tilted his head.  Dean smiled at the familiar pose, and took a step closer.

“You know Cas, I can’t give you what you want if I don’t _know_ what you want.  You’re really gonna have to help me out here.”  Dean smiled innocently at Cas.

Castiel frowned, “I…I want…”

“Go on,” Dean encouraged.

Castiel huffed.  Dean smirked in amusement, then schooled his look back to innocent curiosity, crossing his arms.

“Well then?”

Castiel looked up at Dean, and frowned again.  Dean returned his look evenly.  Castiel started fidgeting in place, much to Dean’s surprise.

“Do I have to say it?”

“Well, if you don’t tell me anything, looks like I can’t help you.”  Dean turned around and started to walk away.

“Wait!”  Dean felt a hand close around his wrist and smiled. He remained with his back turned to Cas, waiting for the angel.

“I…I want a kiss…” Castiel said quietly and hesitantly.

And within a heartbeat, he felt himself pulled forward into an embrace in Dean’s strong arms and felt warm lips on his own.  Castiel returned the kiss passionately, forgetting his embarrassment in the hunter’s warmth.

They pulled away after a minute, and Dean pressed his forehead down against Castiel’s, pulling him closer in his arms.

Dean smirked, “See, now that wasn’t so hard, was it?”

Castiel smiled and kissed Dean again softly. “No, it wasn’t.”


End file.
